Close Encounters of the Roscoe Kind
by rfrcanada
Summary: its a funny fanfic about Roscoe getting attacked by aliens
1. Warnings

It was a normal day in the town of Roscoe; Ray, Lily, Robbie, Travis, and Parker were all hanging out at the same place they hung out every day, Mickey's discs. It was right after school and for some reason Robbie, Ray, Lily, and Travis all had to leave at the same time. _Weird, I don't think I have ever seen them between 4:00 and 5:30 _thought Parker.

The reason she never saw them in that time period was because they were behind the underground radio station Radio Free Roscoe, but on the radio Robbie was Question Mark, Ray was Pronto,Travis was Smog, and Lily was Shady Lane, they had secret identities so they could say what they wanted without a fear of persecution. Today's topic was how boring life in Roscoe was; it's a topic that was never left alone in Roscoe. "I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, why it is that Roscoe is such a small town that we don't even have a movie theatre?", then Ray said "I know, no town should be without a movie theatre, it's just wrong". "Callers, tell us what you think" Lily said, signaling Travis to open up the phone lines. Travis held up a sign with the name Peppygirl written on it. "What do you think Peppygirl?" asked Robbie. Peppygirl started to say "Well I personally agree with you guys" but was interrupted by a lot of static followed by this message, "We are aliens from planet De-Grassiizabadsho and this is a warning, if the television show Degrassi is not cancelled within 27 hours we will destroy Roscoe and all of its inhabitants.". "Great, first this Degrassi show steals our airtime and now they are leading to our doom, really, this is great." said Ray. "Due to strange recent events, we're gonna sign off a bit early today to prepare for our impending doom, this is Question mark, signing off."


	2. Actions

Chapter 2: Actions

After the day's broadcast of RFR, Lily, Ray, Travis, and Robbie headed over to Mickey's to see if Parker was still there. Of course, she was. She was busying herself with flipping through Mickey's newest CDs on display.

_Does this girl ever leave here_, thought Ray.

It seemed that Robbie was thinking the same thing because the next second, Robbie asked out loud "Does Parker ever leave Mickey's?"

"Yeah, but only to come to my house or for practice." replied Lily, giving them a slight grin.

"HEY GUYS!" Parker shouted from the other side of the room, tearing her eyes away from the CD she was observing.

"Hey, Parker." Ray, Lily, Robbie, and Travis all answered in unison.

"Wow that was weird." they all said again in unison.

"HEY! Stop that" they all said one more time.

"You ALL owe ME a soda!" Ray exclaimed in glee.

"Guys, enough, that got annoying really fast." Parker said with a roll of her eyes.

"Randy, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" said Parker.

"Sure, for what?" Lily replied.

"You'll see." Parker said with a sly grin on her face.

Parker and Lily walked to a secluded booth.

"So what is it Parker?" asked Lily, once they were out of earshot of the rest of the gang.

"Well, I was listening to RFR today and there was this weird transmission   
thing and it said Roscoe would get destroyed if this show Degrassi doesn't  
get cancelled." Parker said quietly.

"And?" Lily asked.

"And its sucks, because if Roscoe gets destroyed then we wont be able to  
play ...THE GIG I GOT US! Parker said excitedly.

"WHAT! Parker that's awesome" said Lily jumping out of her seat to tell  
Ray, Travis, and Robbie.

"Guys, No Mans Land has a gig." said Lily.

"That's awesome Lily" said the guys.

Ray, Lily, Travis, Robbie and Parker were all talking when a radio   
transmission loudly interrupted them from their conversation.

"We have decided that 27 hours is too long, if the television show Degrassi  
is not cancelled within the next 30 minutes we will be forced to destroy the  
town of Roscoe." said a strange voice. The gang looked at each other, with perplexed faces at this new message.

"Aww man, not these guys again." complained Ray.

"Um, guys, I don't think this is a joke" Travis said, looking frightened, which worried Lily. Travis wasn't usually one to be scared.

"Why do you think that Travis?" said Lily.

"Maybe that's why Lily." Robbie said, pointing outside to a huge spacecraft hovering over Roscoe.

"Um, guys, I think it would be a good idea to hide now" said Ray.

"Guys I think its time we showed Parker our 'secret spot', in light of  
recent events I don't think we need to keep it a secret anymore." Robbie said quickly.

"Yeah, good idea Robbie, Parker follow us, and RUN!" Ray said.

They all ran as fast as they could to the abandoned warehouse where Radio Free Roscoe took place and finally told Parker their secret.

"Awesome" Parker said.

"Yeah, it looks like we'll be safe for now" said Ray.

Right as Ray said those words, Robbie noticed something and said "Yeah Ray, except for one thing..." Robbie glanced around them nervously.

"...where's Travis?"


	3. The Third Chapter

"Where's Travis?"

It was the question on everybody's mind.

Ray, Lily, Robbie, and Parker were silent in the radio station. Travis

was nowhere to be seen and they were all worried, even – surprisingly-Ray.

Lily paced nervously back and forth while Robbie and Parker sat on the red couch deep in their own thoughts. Ray, who was sitting in his radio chair, tried to comfort Lily.

"Lily, I'm sure he's okay…Swami's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Ray! This is serious!" Lily stopped pacing and looked at Ray, now showing the tears brimming in her eyes. "We have no clue where he might be! We have to go look for him-"

"We can't!" Robbie said, cutting her off. "It's too dangerous for all of us to go out there."

"Our friend is out there!" Lily snapped, whipping around to face him. "We can't just let him be alone out there when-"

"We have to-"

All of a sudden a voice came from the radio, the same strange voice

they had heard twice before…

The aliens.

"We have launched a missile to destroy your precious school, it will hit in approximately thirty seconds"

30

29

"Well guys, if we survive this, life will be a lot better"

remarked Ray.

25

24

23

22

"Ray, this is no time for jokes, Travis is missing! For all we know he could

be at the school, not even prepared for what's to come" said Lily, now barely holding back tears.

15

14

13

11..

"Guys, there is only ten seconds until the school is destroyed!" Robbie said frantically. "Who knows how big the explosion will be! These glass windows can't protect us from flying debris! The last thing we need is for somebody to get injured."

5

4

The group ran into the sound booth, kneeling over and squeezing their eyes shut. They didn't know what to expect next.

3

2

"One second left guys, DUCK!" said Ray, scared to death.

1….

The gang sat frozen in the booth box, not daring to move or breathe.

Little did they know, the missile was not going to hit them, but instead it hit another school, far away from Roscoe, a school where there is too much drama and bad things happen alot.

"Umm, guys, I'm not hearing anything" said Parker after a few seconds later. The rest of the gang let out sighs of relief.

As they got up from their kneeling positions, the radio turned on and they heard the alien's voice again.

"We made a minor miscalculation, we destroyed the wrong school. So instead

of destroying your town, we are going to take it over."

Everybody was relieved, and then Robbie thought of something.

"Hey, what school do you think they destroyed?"

"I dunno." said everybody.

Meanwhile at Mickey's, Travis was locked in alone -or so he thought - and was

worried about everyone else, he went to sit on the couch but he noticed movement in the corner and decided to investigate. Slowly he walked to the corner, picking up a coffee mug just in case it was something dangerous.

"Come out or I will be forced to throw this!" Travis said once he reached the corner.

There was a slow movement from the corner. Travis saw an outline of a girl.

"Please don't hurt me" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Travis said in a soft tone

The girl introduced herself. "I'm Angie," she said.

"I'm scared." Angie replied.

"I'm scared too. How about some hot chocolate, it will make you feel better," Travis said.

"Alright, that's a good idea." said Angie, with a slight smile on her face.

This guy is amazing, Angie thought.

This girl is amazing, Travis thought

There was a loud noise from outside and a freighted Angie jumped into Travis' arms.

"Let's go see what that noise was and then we can get back to our hot chocolate, okay?" Travis said.

"Okay." Angie agreed.

Taking Angie's hand, Travis and Angie walked cautiously towards the door. Travis heard Angie give out a loud gasp as they saw what was outside the door. They couldn't believe what they were seeing…

Thousands upon thousands of shadowy figures, Travis assumed as aliens of some sort, were piling out of a very large spacecraft.

"Wait-" Travis muttered under his breath. Those didn't look like any aliens to him. In fact, they looked like people. As a matter of fact…they looked like the same person. Every single one!

Yes, the aliens DID look like the same person. The same person who, on a TV show, cheated on his awesome girlfriend. The same person who got the girl he was cheating with pregnant. Basically, he was a regular jerk.

As Travis and Angie saw this, they grew very scared. Like axe murderer scared. Travis began to recognize who the aliens looked like…

It was Craig! From Degrassi! The show that the aliens wanted to get cancelled..and Travis could see why now.

"We better get out of here." Travis whispered to Angie. Angie replied silently with a nod of her head.

With that, Travis and Angie left Mickey's from the back way and went to find the others…so they could make a plan.


	4. Flight

"Okay guys, what's the plan?" said a shaken Ray.

All of a sudden the radio turned on, the voice emanating from it was one they had heard a few times before.

"It has come to our attention that the survivors of the Degrassi school explosion have somehow made their way to the abandoned planet Izzle 9, so we are going to take care of them, we will return in 8 hours." said the alien leader.

Robbie got a look of adventure on his face.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" he said with a slight smirk.

"RFR goes to space, that is SOOO cool." said Ray with a smile.

"BOOYA!" said Parker as everyone looked at her funny

"What? I thought it was a booya moment okay, so sue me."

The gang was walking along the road when they saw it, an abandoned spaceship that the aliens seemed to have forgotten.

"Now THIS is a booya moment Parker." Said Lily

"BOOYA!" said Lily and Parker in unison

They piled into the ship but were disappointed when they saw all of the confusing controls.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." said Robbie worriedly.

"No its okay look, there's the drivers manual, I'll read It." said Ray

"Ray it has like 10000 pages, how are you going to read all that in time?" said Robbie

"I'll just read the first 20 pages, its Chapter One: The Basics, that's good enough, don't ya think?"

"Whatever Ray"

Twenty-five minutes later Ray was finished reading chapter one and he started flying the ship.

"I'll probably regret saying this but you are pretty good at this Ray." said Robbie.

"See, I knew it would be easy, those years of playing Space Commando 2 finally came in handy." said Ray

"I always knew they would Ray (forms air brackets) not really." said Lily jokingly

"Funny Lily, really, but you know what I think about that, do ya, well what I think is, SHUT IT!" said Ray in return.

"Ray, I think you better concentrate on driving." said Parker.

"Why Parker? I got this spacecraft driving thing in the bag." said Ray.

"Well, maybe you should see for yourself Ray." said Parker back.

Right at that moment Ray turned around to see an asteroid belt approaching them very fast, and he didn't know what to do.


	5. Izzle 8

"Awwww man, I knew I should have read chapter 2." Said Ray

"Why, what was chapter 2 Ray." Asked Lily

"How to avoid an asteroid belt." Ray replied

"Nice one Ray, now we're all doomed, and once again, it's all your fault." Said Robbie angrily

Right at that moment an asteroid clipped the ship and they went plummeting down to the planet below.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they were going down

After they entered the planets atmosphere the ship slowed down dramatically and by the time it hit the ground it was barely moving.

"Well, that was weird." Said Robbie

"What do you think it was?" asked Ray

"It's like Nanny Haynes once said 'If something is helping you, don't ask questions', she was talking about her medication at the time but I still think it's a good point." Said Parker

When they got off the ship they saw the inhabitants of the planet, they looked like people, normal, fun people. Ray approached someone

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are." He asked

"Why certainly, you are on the planet Izzle 8, we are the planet behind the television station Nickelodeon, a good station based on what you think." The man replied

"Thanks, we need to get to Izzle 9 to defeat some evil aliens but our ship crashed; do you think you can help us?" Asked Robbie

"Izzle 9, why that's the planet responsible for The-N. They used to be one of our closest allies, until they got Degrassi fever. Sure I can help you, come with me to my place and we can get in my ship and go on to Izzle 9." Said the man

"Wow, this is getting weirder by the minute, sort of like you, Swami." Said Ray

"Ouch, that hurt!" Ray exclaimed when Travis punched him in the arm

"Don't call me Swami."


End file.
